ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14: Sea World Fright
(The scene cuts to a pool in SeaWorld in Orlando. The same thing goes as it was in Delaware: Padwy on lounge, Brhea and Gaale on the wooden boat, Boyan with seagull wings, Mia in a mermaid outfit resembling Ariel, Daala in a wesuit resembling Flounder and Olivia in octopus tentacles. Mia, Sebastian the crab and Daala are in the same pool. Padwy starts the story from where she left off and the actors perform their best in the water.) * Padwy: In the days and weeks that followed, Ariel and Flounder returned again and again to the ship. * Daala: Ariel, are you sure this is a good idea? Remember what Sebastian said? * Mia: Oh, Flounder. He's just a worry-fish. * Padwy: She picked up a soup bowl and studied it. * Mia: Look at this, this thingamabob. Why, I'll bet humans wear it on their heads. (Mia places the soup bowl on her head.) * Padwy: Flounder laughs. * Daala: (giggles) What a funny-looking crown that makes. * Padwy: Flounder grew bolder. He explored every nook and cranny of the sunken ship, from the crow's nest at the top of its mast to the very bottom of its hull. * Daala: This is cool. * Padwy: Ariel opens a chest. It was full of gold coins. * Mia: These are pretty. * Padwy: Ariel was delighted by her discovery. (Padwy turns a page of the book.) Each time Ariel and Flounder visited the ship, Ariel brought one of the treasures out with her. * Mia: Don't worry, Flounder. No-one will find out. Follow me. * Padwy: Ariel led the little fish to a secret grotto, tucked away between a reef and a sea mountain. * Mia: This place is perfect. I can keep everything here and no-one will ever know. Just you and me. * Padwy: Before long, Flounder and Ariel discovered another shipwreck, * Mia: Isn't this a fabulous collection? Wish I knew what everything was for. * Padwy: The undersea cavern became Ariel's secret retreat, where she wandered and thought and dreamed about what life was like up near the sun. (turns the page) One day, Ariel and Flounder were playing with the treasures in the grotto. Ariel put on a pearl necklace and spun around, pretending to dance. Then, all of a sudden, she gasped. * Mia: Oh no! I'm going to be late for my music lesson again! * Padwy: Ariel and Flounder pushed the huge rock that hid the entrance to the grotto into place and swam off. Back at the palace, Sebastian eyed the little mermaid curiously. * Sebastian: There's something different about you these days, Ariel. * Mia: You must be imagining things, Sebastian. Listen to my scales. * Padwy: Sebastian pointed accusingly. * Sebastian: Where did you get that necklace? Those don't like any mer-parts I've seen! * Padwy: Ariel smiled. * Mia: Oh, these. Uh... * Padwy: Flounder chimed in. * Daala: I found them. I think they look pretty on Ariel. Anyway, all pearls come from the ocean, don't they? * Padwy: Sebastian frowned, but continued with Ariel's lesson. Ariel whispered to Flounder. * Mia: Phew. That was a close one. * Padwy: Later that afternoon, down in the sunken ship, Ariel and Flounder discovered a chamber they hadn't seen before. * Daala: Be careful, Ariel. That looks dark and creepy. * Padwy: But Ariel wasn't afraid. She kicked her tail and swam in. Suddenly, the water surged up. (Whilst lying down, Olivia reaches out with one of her long tentacles into the pool and grabs Mia.) * Padwy: A huge tentacle shot out of the blackness and wrapped itself around her. It was a giant octopus! The powerful arm grabbed the little mermaid and began pulling her deeper into the dark chamber. Ariel twisted in its grasp. * Mia: Let me go! * Padwy: But the octopus only squeezed tighter. Flounder darted back and forth, but there was nothing he could do. * Daala: Ariel! * Padwy: The little mermaid wriggled and managed to free her hands. Then, she pushed against the tentacles with all her might and gave a mighty kick. She suddenly broke free! Ariel and Flounder swam away as fast as their tails could move them. (Mia breaks free from one of Olivia's octopus tentacles and swims.) * Mia: I'd better be more careful next time. * Padwy: A few days later, Flounder found Ariel dreaming in her grotto. * Mia: Flounder, I've decided. I'm not going to wait until my 15th birthday. I'm going up to the surface today. * Daala: But, Ariel, you can't! It's not allowed! * Mia: I don't care. I'm going. I have to see what it's like. * Padwy: She swam resolutely to the grotto entrance. * Mia: You don't have to come. * Padwy: Flounder swam after her in alarm. * Daala: Ariel, it's too dangerous! Come back, please! * Padwy: But it was no use. She swam upward from the ocean bottom, all the way to the bright turquoise water just below the waves. (turns the page) The sun had nearly set when Ariel and Flounder broke the surface of the water. The clouds were rosy-pink and along the horizon, a band of gold sparkled and danced upon the sea. * Mia: Oh! Oh, Flounder! I never dreamed it would be so beautiful. * Padwy: Suddenly, a flock of gulls wheeled towards them, spiralling and darting through the sky. One of them winked as he went by, but Flounder quickly dove under the water and came back up. * Mia: (seeing Boyan flap his seagull wings) Wow. What are those? * Daala: I don't know. Maybe fish that can fly? * Mia: Look, Flounder! Over there! Is that land? * Padwy: Ariel dove and swam just under the surface, towards the shore. When they were still a good distance away, she bobbed to the surface again. * Mia: Oh, my gosh! It's a little boat! * Padwy: As she watched, the boat came closer. She would be seen! She ducked back under the water and swam away, but just a little bit. This was her chance to find out more about the human world and she wasn't going to lose it. (turns the page) Brhea and Gaale sat in the tiny rowboat, trailing their fingers in the water. Ariel looked at them beneath the waves. She was so close. Suddenly, there was a splash. (Gaale drops her doll into the pool, which sinks.) * Gaale: Oh, no! My dolly! I dropped it! * Padwy: Ariel dove after the doll as it sank through the water. She caught it and hugged it to her. * Mia: So, this is what humans look like. * Padwy: She spun away from the boat in joy and didn't even notice that Brhea had dropped a fishing net into the water. (turns the page) Ariel swam far below the boat, clutching the doll. She was safely out of sight, even if the children looked down into the water. Gaale was still upset. * Gaale: I've lost my doll. * Padwy: Brhea reached over the side of the boat. * Brhea: Never mind that. I vaught something! * Padwy: Below the surface, Flounder was struggling. * Daala: Ariel! Ariel, help! * Padwy: Flounder was caught in the net. Ariel didn't know what to do. Brhea hauled up the net and the boat began to move away. (turns another page) Ariel let go of the doll and hurtled up toward the boat. * Brhea: Aw. This is just a little guy. * Padwy: She gently slipped Flounder back into the water. * Brhea: Back you go, fella. * Padwy: Flounder wiggled his fins faster than ever and swam back to Ariel. His eyes were as big as sand dollars. * Daala: Did you see that? * Mia: Oh, Flounder! I was so worried! * Padwy: Ariel hugged her friend. (turns the page) Ariel watched the little boats floating away. She thought about how kind the humans had been to set Flounder free. Suddenly, she streaked down through the water, snatched up the doll and bobbed up to the surface again. * Mia: I wish I could keep this, but they were so nice. I ought to give them back, but how? I can't let them see me? * Boyan: Need help, sweetie? * Padwy: It was the gull that had winked at her. * Boyan: I can fix it for you. * Padwy: He took the gull in its beak, flew over to the boat and dropped it into the arms of Gaale. (turns another page) Just then, Sebastian popped up to the surface. * Sebastian: Ariel, there you are! What are you doing up there, young lady? Oh, your father is gonna bust his scales when he finds out about this. This is terrible! What if a human saw you? You'd wind up on a hook for sure! You two come home with me this minute! * Padwy: Ariel took one last look at the sky, filling its heart with its beauty. * Mia: Alright, Sebastian. We'll come home now. * Padwy: Then, just before they dove under the sea, she winked at Flounder. * Mia: But, I'll be back. * Padwy: The little mermaid promised herself this was just the beginning. Ariel knew Sebastian and her father must be wrong about the humans. She had seen for herself how kind they could be. She hoped someday, somehow, she could be part of their world. (She closes the book. The others congratulate her for her story-telling.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid Category:Action Scenes